


You’re Not The One I Was Looking For...

by Tarn



Series: Unnamed JP3 Series [2]
Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn/pseuds/Tarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan comes back from a trip to celebrate his fiftieth birthday. The title is from a Blue Oyster Cult song, “You’re Not The One” from the album Mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Not The One I Was Looking For...

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Before It’s Hangover Time. Takes place before the events of the movie.

“You’re not the one I was looking for but  
You’re the one for me You’re the one  
I’m not the one you were looking for but  
You can’t go wrong with me  
You’re not the one I was looking for but  
You’re oh so good for me”

 

You’re Not The One I Was Looking For... 

Alan Grant was thinking about a dozen things at once. From the plane, through the airport, at the Museum, on the drive to the dig and walking across the main site to get to his tent on the edge of the campsite, the whole time he’d been deep in thought. He thought about the lecture tour he’d just finished, his old friend Ellie Sattler, and how good it felt to be back at Fort Peck Lake.

All these thoughts, though, had one root, one central element that connected them all. The whole time, the one thing on his mind, was Billy.

He’d missed his young lover so much during their three-week separation. Even with nightly phone calls he’d been barely able to stand it. Alan hadn’t been this hung-up over someone since...

“Bullshit. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.” He chuckled and shook his head, drawing little attention from the student’s around him. They were used to Dr. Grant talking to himself. 

They were also used to him standing still in the middle of the dig with his hands in his pockets, thinking. Ellie had popped into his thoughts again, or rather the conversation he’d had with Ellie about Billy. 

Bored in the hotel room, still hours from his scheduled call to Billy, Alan had dialed a number without really thinking. He knew why the instant he heard her voice. The last time they had spoken was after her wedding, when he’d called to apologize for not coming and congratulate her. But even with almost a year between the calls, Alan felt immediately better as the cheerful voice said hello.

“Hello Ellie.”

“Alan! Are you in town?”

“No. Just felt like calling. How’s... Mark?

“Yes Mark, he’s great. We both are. I’m pregnant Alan! Due in two months.” The glee in her voice made a stark contrast to the twist in Alan’s stomach. 

Fatherhood, it had never appealed to him. Hell, even Ian Malcolm was a father, but not Alan. Never Alan. ‘Unless you count my student,’ he’d always said. ‘Or Billy,’ he’d started to add with a smirk.

Billy. That’s why he’d called Ellie really, wasn’t it, to tell her about Billy? “That’s great El, good for you!”

“You mean that, Alan?”

“Of course.” Oh, there had been a time when he’d felt bitter about Ellie’s marriage, but now he really just wanted her to be happy. ‘Like I am.’

“Thanks, Alan. So how about you? Still married to your work or is there a future Mrs. Dr. Grant on the horizon?”

Somehow she could still read him, even over a phone line miles away. She could tell. “Well Ellie, I have met someone, though, I think he’d take offense to being called Mrs. Grant.” 

“Alan!” Her tone oozed pure joy. “Who is he? Tell me all about him.”

He had to smile. Leave it to Ellie to be unfazed that Alan’s ‘dormant since grad school’ bisexuality had resurfaced. “He’s my research assistant at Fort Peck. It started as a fling but...”

“It’s gotten serious, huh? But a student, Alan? I’m shocked.”

Ellie was teasing of course. Though she’d never been his student, there had been those who had thought it questionable of him to have a relationship with a colleague under his direct authority. 

“What can I say? I’ve never been good with sexual ethics.”

It felt good to hear Ellie laughing, like they had never lost the closeness they’d had. “So how young is this Billy?”

Just thinking about the question made Alan smirk. Did he have to be reminded of their age difference at every turn? When it had been just a casual affair it hadn’t bothered him, but time away from Billy had made it clear just how much he’d grown to need him. Ellie had also managed to remind him that his fiftieth birthday was just days away. The rest of the conversation had been about work and other mundane things, both of them avoiding the sticky topic of age.

Now, back at the site and staring at the front of his tent, the weight of things hit him. He was fifty, 5-0, and Billy was what? 26? Dammit, he’d fallen head over heels for a twenty-six year old boy with an infectious smile and lovely brown eyes, and a body that made him hard and needy.

How had any of this happened? Caution had always been his way, more so after the hell of Jurassic Park, and he’d been careful in his flirtations and affairs. There had been a few, women and men both, who had crossed his path and caught his eye. Summer flings, a longer-term affair here and there, but except for Ellie there hadn’t been anything one would call serious.

Until Billy Brennan had walked onto the site and smiled that damn perfect smile. Luckily the kid had been ballsy enough to try to get his mentor drunk; otherwise Alan would still have been too wary to make a move. 

“Dr. Grant?” 

Caught wool gathering again, Alan turned to the freckle-faced student. “Yes, Ms. Keller?”

“Billy’s not here. He told me to give you this.” She smiled bashfully and held out the envelope. 

Everybody knew. Alan told himself he didn’t care, but he did. Not because of any shame he had over being Billy’s lover, or because both of them were men, or any of that social crap. No, it bothered him that they might think Billy a gold-digger, or him a dirty old man, who stalked his students like a sexual predator. A pederast Utahraptor of sorts. 

Alan reached out to take the envelope before Jean decided he’d completely lost it. “Thank you.”

The girl just nodded and headed off somewhere. He didn’t watch her, just stared at the paper in his hand. A sudden fear gripped him. 

He’d expected Billy to greet him; half expected him to be at the airport in fact. They hadn’t been together for Alan’s birthday, so he’d expected a warm welcome. Presents, sex, hours of Billy telling him he wasn’t old, and that Billy wanted him even if he was. He’d expected... well, something more then a note anyway.

‘What if he’s met someone else... or his parents found out about us and freaked... or he doesn’t want to be some old man’s boy-toy anymore... or maybe you should open the damn thing, Alan.’

He broke the seal hurriedly, ripping the paper, and pulled out a... card, a birthday card. ‘So, you’re 50?’ it exclaimed in garish lettering, with little balloons and party hats surrounding the words. Alan opened the card to find a message printed in Billy’s careful hand. 

“So fucking what!

Alan- 

I know you hate these things but I couldn’t resist. Happy Birthday baby, come find me at the Fort Peck Hotel, Room 50.

-Billy”

‘Room fifty, cute.’ For a split second he contemplated letting Billy sit alone in that hotel for the night. It didn’t last. He’d sprinted back across the site, dodging students and volunteers as he went, and jumped into his truck. Everyone turned and stared as Alan peeled out on the gravel road, faster then he’d intended. Something strange and primal had taken over, after three weeks he needed Billy. It was a tangible thing, his want; it curled up from his groin and twisted through his stomach to wind round his heart, making his chest ache.

Billy, Billy, Billy. The name repeated through his mind as he drove through the badlands. He just wanted Billy.

* * *

The door taunted him, the number on it seeming to exist only as a reminder of all the years that stood between him and the man behind it. How much longer would he make Billy wait?

Alan looked at his watch. A minute... tops.

Already he’d stopped at two stores, the druggist for condoms and lube, and the liquor store for a bottle of wine. The former had raised an eyebrow and the latter had tried to off-load boxed Rhine wine. He went with his usual California chardonnay.

It was probably unneeded; he expected to find that Billy had thought of all this already. Candles, wine, dinner, prophylactics and maybe even some exotic love oil that tasted of strawberries or chocolate or some other damn thing.

Billy Brennan, sexual epicurean. The fact of it sometimes worried his more stodgy and reserved lover. Alan, though, had always loved to learn. 

And what had Billy taught him? In four months he’d learned that two, even three orgasms in one night were not beyond his capacity. He’d found that music and movies and art sometimes spanned more generations then he’d assumed. That a good back rub was a truly beautiful thing. That stubble felt really good against your neck. And that saying ‘fuck it’ and doing the thing that scares you most is a good thing most the time.

More then a minute had passed, why was he stalling?

Because he knew something had changed. He couldn’t be sure when exactly it had happened, but at some point his feelings for Billy had gone passed sexual desire or mere affection, he was falling in love. If he walked through that door and made love to the man in there like he wanted to, there’d be no going back.

“And what’s so bad about that?” He said to no one in particular as he reached out to unlock the door. Alan pushed it open and poked his head into the room. Yes, there were candles lit, and a bottle of champagne sitting in an ice bucket with two glasses waiting nearby. It made his simple bottle of white wine seem silly. 

“It’s about time, Alan.” Billy stood by the bed, a lit match burning down in his hand. He blew it out and strode toward the older man.

Alan stood still, mesmerized by the way the candlelight played over his lover’s naked body as he came toward him. It made Billy’s tanned skin seem more tawny and his movements more fluid. 

‘Like a mountain lion, solid but graceful.’ For a moment even, Alan thought he saw a predatory glint in the younger man’s eyes. Then it was gone, softened by a brilliant smile. 

“Gonna close the door?”

“Oh.” Alan moved into the room and let the door shut on its own, grinning like a moron at his lover. “Hello Billy, I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Billy’s body moved up as his arms wrapped around Alan’s neck. Their lips met, melding together in a kiss that grew in intensity the longer it went on. 

Alan’s hands slid first down Billy’s sides, then up and back down his back in slow strokes. They found a home gripping his bare ass and pulling him up to grind into his body. The young man’s heavy erection pressed hard into his pelvis, sending a jolt of electricity straight to his own growing cock. 

It felt great, their tongues stroking and flicking fiercely, lips and teeth moving and nipping. Alan felt the door against his back as Billy pressed harder and harder against him. It was like he was trying to climb up him and crawl inside his skin. God, it felt so good.

“Billy.” Alan’s need for oxygen won out over his need to devour his lover. They stood panting a moment, bodies still rubbing together as Billy nuzzled against the older man’s neck.

“You kinda stink.” Billy said with a chuckle.

“I love you too, Billy.” The sarcasm didn’t make the words less meaningful, but it allowed both men to ignore them for now. 

“Shower first then. What do you want for dinner?” He pulled back to look at Alan, brown eyes intent as always. The candlelight gave them a slight amber cast, which fed into Alan’s cougar fantasy all the more. 

“You.” Alan leaned down to try and kiss Billy again. He got a light response before his lover pulled back again. 

“I said dinner, Alan, not desert.” Billy grinned and got another little kiss.

“You can choose. I’ve been eating in restaurants so long that it’s all the same to me.” Alan said, through a series of light kisses and nuzzles.

“Filet mignon or New York strip?”

“New York strip and a baked potato.” Alan didn’t really want to think about food, he wanted to think about Billy’s hands opening the buttons of his shirt.

“Alan, you ought to eat more vegetables.” 

“So order me a damn salad.” He lunged down to try and take control of the mouth that taunted him. He wanted to kiss Billy until kissing wasn’t enough.

Billy stepped back out of reach and smiled impishly. “You, into the bathroom while I get dinner set up. Don’t pout, I’ll be right behind you.”

Alan’s pout turned into a smirk as he took the opportunity to swat Billy on the ass as the man turned toward the phone. With a grin of smug satisfaction, he then swaggered into the bathroom.

“Letch.”

“Yep. Your fault, though.” It was true; Billy evoked in him an overwhelming carnal reaction. As he stood in the bathroom undressing, his eyes stayed fixed on the lovely sight of bare-ass Billy.

Alan sighed and thanked whatever patron deity looked over smart-ass paleontologists for smiling down on him. Billy was beautiful, and his. ‘This must be karma for enduring Jurassic Park, only explanation. Either that or I am one lucky son-of-a-bitch.’

“Dinner’s ordered. It’ll be up in about forty-five minutes.” Billy walked toward him, still looking like a feline god.

‘What is it with me and cats today?’ Alan looked down at his own body. For a man of fifty he was in pretty good shape, still lean and decently muscled. But his joints ached a bit when it rained, grey hairs were getting to be commonplace on his chest, and the hair on his head was thinning. All in all he felt pretty silly standing in a bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of satin boxers emblazoned with glow-in-the-dark triceratops skeletons, as a lovely young man kneeled before him and... maybe silly was the wrong word. 

“Alan?” Billy looked up from nuzzling the bulge tenting his lover’s underwear. “Are you going to leave your hat on while you shower?”

“Oh.” He took off the hat and hung it on the hook inside the door. “Forgot it was on.”

Billy grinned and reached up to pull down Alan’s boxers. He got back up then and gave his mentor a whack on the ass. “Now get into the shower.”

“I think I like it when you’re demanding.” Alan grinned and stepped into the shower, his hand reaching out to drag Billy in after him.

* * *

The shower went relatively quickly; Billy concentrated his efforts on getting Alan scrubbed from head to foot. He lingered in a few areas but not nearly long enough to please the older man. Alan stopped trying to distract his lover and abandoned himself to the pleasure of being washed and pampered.

It did leave him painfully hard, however, a fact that seemed to delight Billy to no end. All through dinner the young man found ways to further tease his lover; the way he ate or sat in his chair. How his skin brushed against Alan’s as he poured him a glass of wine or shared some of the fish he’d ordered. By the end of the meal, Alan almost shook with the need to pick the man up and carry him to the bed.

“Shall I open the champagne?” Billy stood and reached for the bottle, but Alan moved faster.

“Let me.” He popped the cork too quickly, sending a spray of bubbly liquor shooting out to splash onto Billy’s skin. The champagne foam glistened where it clung to the hairs on his chest and Alan had to swallow back a rush of lust at the rather erotic sight. 

Both men froze as the liquid continued to gush onto the floor, Billy finally moving forward to take the bottle. “Alan... you’re wasting it.”

Before Billy could grip it, Alan moved his hand to force the last of the suds out onto his lover’s chest. With a thud he set the bottle onto the table while his other hand reached for Billy. 

Alan’s head dipped down and his tongue flicked out to swipe the effervescent wine from one of Billy’s nipple. His hand wrapped around to press against the muscled back, as Alan lapped champagne from the heated skin. 

“Alaaan.” Billy purred, his body starting to tremble, as Alan licked the cold liquid from him.

“I’m taking you to bed now, Billy.” Alan growled into his lover’s skin. Billy just whimpered as the older man half carried him there, pushing him down onto the mattress and continuing to suck the alcohol from his body. He moved on down, trading the dampness of the champagne with that of his mouth and wetting the fine line of hair that drew him toward Billy’s groin.

“It’s your birthday, Alan, not mine.” Billy said panting, his upper body propped on his elbows so he could watch his lover. 

“Yes, it is mine. And for my birthday, I want my favorite treat.” Alan licked downward until his lips fluttered just above the base of the straining cock. “Paleontology grad student in a champagne sauce.”

Billy chuckled. “And how many of us have you eaten this way?”

“You’re the first, but it only took one taste to know I like it.” He grinned up at Billy, and then slid his tongue over the swelled and leaking head before him. The flavor burst across his taste buds, mingling with the dry sweetness of the champagne. Musk and sweat and masculinity, blending to perfection on his tongue. It couldn’t have been better even if it was chocolate coated. 

Alan enveloped the thick penis, loving its weight, suckling gently just to feel it twitch slightly, just to hear Billy moan and gasp. He continued to tease him, trying to drive the man as crazy as he’d been making Alan. From the way Billy’s hand gripped his neck as he increased his suction, he seemed to be succeeding. 

“Dammit Alan... that’s so good.”

The young man arched and bucked into his mouth and Alan had to hold down his hips to keep him from pushing too deep. He hadn’t re-learned to fully suppress his gag reflex yet. Some skills you lost without practice. 

A litany of filthy words poured from Billy’s mouth, each utterance making Alan more intent on bringing him off. His work callused hand pumped the base of his lover’s cock as the other fondled Billy’s tightening balls and reached back to press into the spot just behind them.

“Alan! Oh fuck!!” Billy jerked and writhed, the sound of his labored breathing signaling how close he was to climax. “Jesus God! Suck my cock! Suck it!!”

On one level, Alan knew Billy’s pornographic cries were really quite silly, but they still did something to him. Maybe it wasn’t so much the words as it was that Billy was saying them, and more importantly, saying them to him. That at fifty he could inspire someone to talk dirty to him was a lovely thing.

Not that Billy was talking dirty anymore. He just said ‘Alan, Alan’ over and over, and pounded into the back of the man’s throat. Alan had to push him back down into the mattress to save himself from choking as the eruption washed over his tongue.

With delicate care, Alan licked Billy’s softening cock clean. The hand on his head began to gently stroke his hair. It felt really nice. Alan leaned into the touch and let the penis slip from his mouth. His eyes met his lover’s.

“Get up here.” Billy’s hand pulled him up until their mouths pressed together. That hot tongue plunged into his mouth, lapping up the semen that still remained. Alan couldn’t help moaning.

Billy’s legs opened and wrapped around Alan’s hips, inviting him in. 

“Want something, Billy?” He nipped at the lips before him lightly.

“Yes. Fuck me.” His body shifted to allow Alan’s weeping cock to rub over his ass. “Fill me with your hot seed.” 

Alan had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. “Hot seed? Billy, have you been reading internet porn again?”

“It’s erotica Alan, and yes I have. I was horny and missed you, so I read smutty stories and masturbated a lot.” His mouth curled into a grin, before he tipped his head up to cover Alan’s chin with kisses.

The paleontologist chuckled and rocked his hips to tease the younger man. “I should never have let you hook us up to that thing.”

“Mmmm. But Alan, it saves us so much time getting data to the U.”

Billy had him there. ‘He has me here too, ’ Alan thought as he again moved against his lover. “So, what have you been reading?”

Alan rose up from between Billy’s legs; those brown eyes intent on him as he grabbed the small, black travel bag from the bedside table. He unzipped it as quick as he could and reached in to pull out a condom and a bottle of lubricant. 

“Stories about hot, older men and their devoted young lovers.” Billy grinned and sat up to take the condom from him. “Let me.”

Billy’s strong sure hands opened the foil package and removed the disc of latex. With slow, lingering movements, he rolled the condom down Alan’s hard length until it was completely sheathed. His face then moved up, his eyes drawing Alan’s with him and making the older man gasp at the rush of arousal and affection that gripped him. 

Only Billy could make safer sex erotic beyond description. It took a great deal of self-control for Alan to open the lube and pour some of it onto his fingers. The cool, clear stuff ran a bit as he reached down to rub it over the tight ring of muscle. 

Billy eased back onto the bed; his legs moving up and out in welcome. Alan let his finger slip into his lover, adoring how he twitched and then relaxed at the intrusion. Twisting to find the spot, he teased the nub and watched the flaccid penis twitch to life again.

“Would you just fuck me, already?”

Alan grinned, his out of control lust having calmed a bit as he prepped the young man. A second finger joined the first and stretched gently, adding more pressure to the prostate as well. “No. It’s more fun to watch you squirm.”

“Fuckin’ A, Alan!” Billy’s head rose from the pillow and his tongue thrust deep into Alan’s mouth, a hand pulling on his cock demandingly. 

They stayed locked in the kiss for a bit, both men pumping their hands to bring the other closer. Alan had to pull his fingers from inside his lover and push the man down. Billy’s breath came in pants as Alan dribbled lube onto his hard length. He stroked himself, spreading the slick coating. 

How many times had he done this? Since that first morning, Alan had experienced the sensation of falling whenever he entered Billy. It scared him a little, made him want to panic and end the whole relationship. Did he have any right to fall in love at fifty? With a man half his age and so beautiful it almost made him cry?

The answer was always yes. Because every time he fell, Billy caught him. 

“Alan!” The young man tipped his hips, forcing Alan in deeper as his hands pulled him down to capture his lips. 

Fully sheathed in heat, his mouth being devoured and strong hands gripping his back, Alan began to move.

“Alan, Alan, Alan!” Billy's neck arched as he responded to Alan's slow strokes, crying out the older man's name each time his cock plunged in.

“I hope... that the rooms next to us... are unoccupied.” Alan covered his lover’s throat with kisses as he spoke, maintaining his pace of languid thrusts. “Otherwise... everyone knows that you’re being... fucked... by some guy named... Alan...”

Billy laughed loudly, his body moving to meet his lover’s thrusts. “Yes! And they know he’s good at it too!!” 

The grin on Alan’s face widened as he began to move faster. Primal, base need overtook him spurring him into a frenzy. That’s what Billy did to him, made him wild with lust. The source of his passion writhed under him, bucking and shouting as he was impaled. 

“Oh God! Alan! Fuck me, Alan...”

He loved the pleading quality that Billy’s voice often took when close to orgasm. It made him feel virile, like a sex god with a PHD. Alan rose up and changed angles, forcing himself deeper into his lover. It also brought him in sharper contact with that spot inside Billy that made him quake and moan.

Alan controlled his movements long enough to wrap a hand around Billy’s wildly bobbing cock. He stroked and thrust, trying to match the pace while his body demanded he just let go and pound his lover into the mattress. 

The image before him didn’t help matters. Billy, his body tensed, hands fisting into the bedclothes, head thrown back and neck presented, eyes closed and mouth formed into a silent O.

“Beautiful Billy. You are beautiful.” Alan’s voice sounded almost feral, each word coming at the same time as a plunge in the hot depths of Billy’s body. 

His head snapped up, brown eyes burning into Alan’s blue. With a strangled shout, Billy climaxed, sending out weak ribbons that trickled down the older man’s hand. Alan followed him down, letting his weight drop onto his lover as he melted into the release.

A warm sensation of completeness was all Alan was aware of in the moments that followed. Billy’s arms had come around him and his fingers drifted over his skin, tracing spirals and circles. For a minute he thought he felt words being drawn into his back but they stopped before he could decipher them.

“Do you have any idea how good you feel?” Alan shifted and nuzzled Billy’s sun bleached curls.

“Probably as good as you do.” He chuckled. “Though, my legs might fall asleep.”

“Oh, sorry.” Alan carefully rolled off Billy and to the edge of the bed before standing to walk to the bathroom. He discarded the condom and relieved himself, before grabbing his hat to shove it back on his head. With a smirk he moved back into the room.

“Very cute.” Billy grinned and held out a flute of bubble-less champagne. “Toast?”

“To?” Alan took the glass, his fingers lingering to caress Billy’s lightly as he did. 

“You.” The young man lifted his glass. “To your last fifty years.”

Alan watched Billy raise the glass, watched him make the toast, and spoke without thought, just feeling. “To our next fifty.”

He drank the flat champagne quickly and threw the glass against the wall. The dramatic effect was lost somewhat since it was plastic and just bounced, but he didn’t care. He turned to give Billy another patented Dr. Grant-smirk and found him standing stock-still, just blinking.

“Billy?”

He swallowed and drank, sending the flute after its fellow before pressing himself tight against Alan’s body and kissing him hungrily. The older man kissed back, surprised to feel tears on his check.

“Hey? What’s wrong?” Alan broke the kiss and reached up to brush away the small spots of moisture. 

“Not a damn thing.” Billy just grinned his impish, schoolboy grin.

Alan could only smirk again in return. “Yeah.”

Nobody said it. Alan thought it but let the thought just sit. The words would wait, and the feelings? 

They were already there.

The End


End file.
